Six Flags Holland
Overview Try your hand at running and improvinf this Six Flags park As a Six Flags park, this scenario already has many rides built, though there is room to expand, and much land to buy, though it's expensive. In this scenario, all rides are free. The only sources of income are the entrance fee and shops/stalls. Pre-built Rides *'Captain Kid' (Pirate Ship) :Excitement Rating: 2.12 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) :Age: New *'Cavalli Barocca' (Merry-Go-Round) :Excitement Rating: 1.36 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Age: New *'Crazy River' (Log Flume) :Excitement Rating: 5.35 (High) :Intensity Rating: 2.43 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 1.39 (Low) :Age: New *'El Condor' (Compact Inverted Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 6.50 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.28 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 6.83 (Medium) :Age: New *'El Rio Grande' (River Rapids) :Excitement Rating: 4.09 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 1.20 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) :Age: New *'Excalibur' (Top Spin) :Excitement Rating: 2.04 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 4.80 (Medium) :Nausea Rating: 5.74 (High) :Age: New *'Flying Duchman Gold Mine' (Steel Wild Mouse) :Excitement Rating: 6.85 (High) :Intensity Rating: 7.74 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 4.88 (Medium) :Age: New *'G-Force' (Enterprise) :Excitement Rating: 4.12 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 6.87 (High) :Nausea Rating: 7.64 (High) :Age: New *'Goliath' (Giga Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.89 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 5.43 (High) :Nausea Rating: 2.87 (Medium) :Age: New *'Il Gladiatore' (Twist) :Excitement Rating: 1.87 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) :Age: New *'La Grande Roue' (Ferris Wheel) :Excitement Rating: 1.36 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.50 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.55 (Low) :Age: New *'La Via Volta' (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 6.28 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.11 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 3.66 (Medium) :Age: New :Operating Mode: Reverse incline-launched shuttle mode *'Le Tour des Jardins' (Vintage Cars) :Excitement Rating: 3.59 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.59 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.04 (Low) :Age: New *'Les Petits Chevaux' (Merry-Go-Round) :Excitement Rating: 1.46 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Age: New *'Les Sombreros' (Twist) :Excitement Rating: 1.93 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) :Age: New *'Merlin's Magic Castle' (Haunted House) :Excitement Rating: 3.41 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 1.53 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) :Age: New *'Robin Hood' (Wooden Roller Coaster (six seater)) :Excitement Rating: 7.45 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.12 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 4.68 (Medium) :Age: New *'Six Flags Express' (Miniature Railway (American Style Steam Trains)) :Excitement Rating: 4.58 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.34 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.08 (Low) :Age: New *'Space Shot' (Launched Freefall) :Excitement Rating: 3.80 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 8.79 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.43 (High) :Age: New Scenario Guide You can read the Scenario Guide here Available Researched *(none) Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Shops/Stalls Available Researched Available Researched Other Notes *Walibi Holland - Wikipedia *Official website *'Le Tour des Jardins' has the entrance and exit paths incorrectly placed. Fix this by removing and replacing the exit where the entrance was and the entrance where the exit was. Alternatively, remove the paths and rebuild them in the proper way (queue line path to entrance and any ordinary path to exit.) Category:"Real" Parks Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Guests at Given Date Objective